


Tuesday evening

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Jesse McCree is not very good at sticking to the plan.





	Tuesday evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eastwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/gifts).



> Written for McGenji AU & trope week day 3: Mundane AU/trope

Jesse had actually planned for something a bit more special. A nice dinner, a walk in Central Park, or a romantic gesture of some sort during their upcoming vacation to Japan. But somehow the words just slipped out one Tuesday evening as they were sprawled out on the couch, Jesse watching the news as Genji finished going through a project for work, both their stomachs full of leftover chinese from the day before.

 

“We should get married.”

 

Genji didn’t turn his head to look at Jesse, just frowned, like he hadn’t quite heard him.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Married.”

 

Genji looked at him then, a bit puzzled, then looked back at his papers.

 

“You want to get married?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like to get married, to you. I think it would- I think we make a good couple and it’s better in case, you know, if something should happen. An accident.”

 

There was a bit of a pause, Genji turning a page and underlining a few words.

 

“So you want to get married because it’s the smart thing to do?” he finally asked, turning fully to face Jesse, putting the stack of papers away.

 

Jesse couldn’t quite read his expression, so he glanced around their living room before opting for staring at his own hands.

 

“Yes. Or well, no. I want to get married because it’s you. I never really- I didn’t think I would ever want to. Marriage just, it lost the magic early on. You know. But I think, maybe with you,” Jesse didn’t finish his sentence, already regretting he brought it up. He was unprepared. They’d never talked about marriage like this, like an option for them, it only came up in uncomfortable conversations about Jesse’s mother and her marriages, or in the aftermath of yet another phone call from Genji’s traditional and unyielding father.

 

“Nevermind,” Jesse shrugged and stood up, starting to clear the coffee table, but Genji caught his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Hey, hang on,” he said softly, “I’m not- it’s just a bit out of the blue, Jesse.”

 

“Yeah,” he gave Genji a smile and sat back down, pulling him close, “I had plans actually, to propose properly, but y’know me-”

 

“Not very good at sticking to the plan,” Genji added, reaching up to run his hand through Jesse’s unruly hair. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

“It would have been very romantic though.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“I’d have gotten you a big diamond ring, rented a horse carriage and bought that champagne you like. Maybe even some chocolate covered strawberries and some balloons,” Jesse replied, giving Genji an enthusiastic smile, “And then I’d have spent all of of my energy trying to convince you to just elope with me and get married in Vegas, by a Jack Morrison impersonator.”

 

Genji laughed.

 

“What makes you think you’d have to convince me?”

 

Jesse gestured at nothing, then shook his head at his own assumptions.

 

“Well, uh, I just figured maybe you wanted something less flashy, more traditional. With a regular priest. Or a Japanese wedding maybe. I don’t know much about how you like your weddings when it all comes down to it. We never really talk about it.”

 

Genji gave him a knowing smile.

 

“My brother will insist on a traditional wedding, to spite our dad of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“But I don’t see why we couldn’t run off to Vegas first, get hitched by a Jack Morrison impersonator.”

 

Jesse laughed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So,” he said, a wide grin spreading on his face in time with the butterflies filling up his stomach, “Will you marry me, Genji Shimada?”

 

“Yes,” Genji replied with joy in his voice, “Yes, I will marry you, Jesse McCree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is an AU setting, Jack Morrison is still a famous person. Like Elvis level famous.


End file.
